R. Ryan
Corporal R. Ryan was a member of the MACO force assigned to during its Delphic Expanse mission and afterwards. He was a sniper. Service record In September of 2153, Ryan accompanied Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Major Hayes on a mission to the trellium mining planet to rescue Captain Jonathan Archer, Commander Tucker, and Kessick. Following a directive from Hayes, Ryan sniped the foreman of the planet's north mine, using the targeting scope on his particle rifle. ( ) Later that month, he assisted in an unsuccessful effort to stop a group of Osaarians from boarding and looting Enterprise. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Ryan, along with W. Woods and B. Moreno, fended off a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party, killing one of the invaders during the battle. ( ) In November 2153, Ryan helped Captain Archer retake Enterprise from the Triannons after he was, along with the other MACOs, arrested in the starship's quarters. ( ) Ryan and Corporal Chang guarded the entrance to a crash-landed Xindi-Insectoid starship on which Captain Archer tried to hatch the vessel's youth. Both MACOs denied T'Pol access to the Xindi-Insectoid hatching chamber. ( ) Ryan was also among numerous crew members who, in Enterprise s launch bay, listened to Captain Archer deliver a speech in remembrance of all the crew members who had lost their life in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) In 2154, when Enterprise was confronted with a "future version" of itself, Ryan guarded discussions between Captain Archer, Lorian, and Karyn Archer in the ship's conference room. ( ) On February 13, 2154, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed asked the MACOs for volunteers to join the mission to board the Xindi weapon. All the MACOs volunteered, including Ryan. Though Reed chose Romero, M. Forbes, and W. Woods for this assignment, Ryan later defended Enterprise from a boarding group of Sphere Builders. ( ) Corporal Ryan was one of several MACOs who welcomed Arik Soong aboard Enterprise and escorted him to the vessel's brig. ( ) The same year, Ryan and W. Woods arrested Lieutenant Malcolm Reed because of treason. They brought him into the ship's brig while Enterprise s crew also had to deal with Klingon Augments. ( ) Corporal Ryan and Private Woods accompanied Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed on board Harrad-Sar's barge, where Harrad-Sar offered them drinks and food. Like every other male present, Ryan was hypnotized by the performance of three Orion slave girls – D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Ryan is absent from the script for "The Xindi", as his act of sniping the foreman on the trellium mining planet was originally written for Major Hayes to do. Ryan was played by regular background actor Jason Collins in almost all of his appearances, except his last two, where he was played by background actor Aaron White. This character's first initial, "R," can be read off his name tag in episodes such as and . A costume with the name tag E. Hamboyan, which was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay, included a belt with the name tag "Jason", indicating use by Jason Collins. Apocrypha Taking its cue from the script of "The Xindi", that episode's novelization (included in the book The Expanse, together with the novelization of ) does not feature Ryan either, with Hayes instead assuming his act of shooting the foreman. Ryan, R. Ryan, R. Ryan, R. de:R. Ryan